A Deal With the Devil
by I'm Here For The Fluff
Summary: Detective Pierce had warned of the danger looking into the Sinnerman would bring, but no one on the force ever imagined it would come to this level. When the Detective and her spawn get caught up in the crosshairs of the crime lord, Lucifer will have to do something desperate in order to save them.


They were in a borrowed police cruiser when the message came over the low-grade speakers. With so many police active across the city after

" _Hostage situation at LA Elementary"_ the police radio crackled, " _ALL available units respond immediately. Repeat, hostage situation at LA Elementary. All available units respond immediately."_

Both Lucifer and his partner gasped as they were flung forward with the force of Chloe's immediate, instinctual slamming of the breaks. "Shit..." the detective hissed as a cacophony of horns protested her sudden stop. As Chloe caught her breath and tried not to scream, Lucifer rolled down the passenger-side window and screamed at the traffic to either fuck off or go around. The well dressed bar owner, about to get out of the car in his rage, was stopped by the firm grasp of his partner and friend. The heat Lucifer felt building in his chest subsided as he looked back at Chloe.

"There's no time for this," she choked out, "we _need_ to go..." Snapping out of his rage, Lucifer submitted to the same, silent panic that painted the detective's face. "Yes, you're right," his rich baritone agreed. The devil sat down and slowly closed his door.

Nodding to Lucifer, Chloe switched on the lights and did what would have otherwise been a very illegal u-turn at the next intersection. The siren screamed, forcing cars out of the way as they barrelled towards Trixie's school. Both the detective and her consultant's faces twisted with anxiety and worry, but they both remained silent. Now was not the time for banter.

Lucifer had offered to drive, as he was clearly more accustomed to breaking every speed limit within the state of California, but Chloe was the one who knew the best way to get there. _How could she not? She drove her daughter to school almost every morning..._ The detective tried to only focus on driving, not her kid, not the children in danger, and certainly not what this had to do with the LAPD's ongoing investigation into the Sinnerman as her white-knuckled hands turned a hard right onto the exit ramp.

Lucifer's elbow propped him up against the door, a fist anchoring his chin in place as the car veered around another corner. His left hand clutched his upper thigh as he tried to attain mental grounding. "Bloody Hell, Dad," the devil whispered, looking to the clouds rolling above. "They're just children..."

Proximity didn't help either Lucifer or the detective. Both likely believed that the closer they were to helping, the better they would both feel. This was not the case.

Morningstar's leg hammered up and down, the force practically shaking the cruiser and surely leaving a mark in the bristly carpet. One hand's fingers aggressively danced on his cheek while the other only gripped more tightly to his leg. Lucifer's slacks may have hidden them at the moment, but finger-shaped bruises already blossomed under his grasp. Hot, enraged tears welled up in Chloe Decker's eyes, making her already tricky job of weaving through vehicles that much harder. She could feel her contacts lift and slide with the excess water in her eyes. Her breathing was shallow. The detective felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

Finally, the police perimeter came into view. Yellow tape, crowds of morbidly curious onlookers, and fellow officers in uniform blocked their way. Lucifer wasn't quite sure that the detective wouldn't just ram through them all to get to her child until she applied the breaks.

The car still running, Chloe jumped up and out of her seat, shouting "LAPD DETECTIVE CHLOE DECKER." as other cops looked questioningly at the vehicle that nearly ran them through. Within seconds, she'd been cleared and jumped back in the car. Before the crowd was pushed back to make room for the cruiser, a younger officer came up to her window.

"Thanks for coming, Detective. We've got our hands full cordoning off the area until SWAT steps in." he said, clearly out of breath, "You'll see where the Lieutenant is - the tent's on the outside edge of the parking lot." With a nod, Chloe ended the conversation and drove through the recently-cleared barricade.

A woman screamed after the car as the other cruisers filled in the gap the Detective and Lucifer had just gone through. "MY LITTLE BOY IS IN THERE, LET ME IN!" she wailed, clawing at the officer they'd just conversed with. Feeling the pit grow ever larger in her stomach, Chloe drove on.

When Lucifer had first come to her with information regarding the phantom crime lord, the Sinnerman, he had offered his resources in the event that Chloe wanted Trixie's safety to be assured. The club owner had offered everything - from boarding school, to private homeschool and tutoring, paying Maze to watch over her daughter until things had calmed down, and even offering his entire bank account to the Decker household in order to ensure their safety. Chloe had refused, not wanting Trixie to catch on to what a dangerous position their recent case had put the two of them in. The less she knew, the safer, and most importantly, _happier,_ she was.

At least, that's what Chloe had thought all those weeks ago. Now, standing stiff as a statue, listening to her colleagues debate over how to make contact with the monster holding her daughter as the world's most despicably immoral bargaining chip, she regretted every move she had made in the last month. A call was all it would have taken to avoid this. At this point, Chloe wouldn't even care if Lucifer had pulled some strings in the criminal underworld to protect Trixie.

Illegal or not, at least her little girl would have been safe.


End file.
